Nothing Lasts Forever
by Eitriarch
Summary: The Pharaoh and Queen have arranged a marriage for Yami. Will his plans to escape work, or only make things worse? *Finished*
1. The Plan

Yes, I decided to make another story. It's just something to do, I don't know if I'll finish it. I guess it just all depends how many people actually read it and like it. It has no relation to 'Pharaoh' and is not based on the show or comics. I think it's slightly better written than Pharaoh but what do I know? Well here it goes, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own the characters not in the anime or manga. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami sat on the edge of his bed, looking out at the star covered sky, as a single tear slid down his cheek. "Why?" he whispered to himself and then shouted, "Why? Why does it have to be this way?" He got up off his bed and ran out of the palace. Neferet, the one Yami had loved for so long, stood in front of him. He wiped his eyes; she couldn't see him like this.  
  
"By the look in your eyes, I can see you bring me bad news." She said. "Tell me, Yami, what is bothering you?"  
  
Yami didn't want to answer. He didn't want to believe what his parents had told. He swallowed hard and began to tell her. "The Pharaoh and Queen," he paused to hold back his tears. "They have arranged a marriage for me."  
  
Neferet gasped. "This can't be true!" she said sadly as she touched his tanned face. "This can't happen to us."  
  
Yami embraced her for what he thought would be the last time. " My mother and father do not like the idea of me seeing you all the time. It's why they're making me do this, to forget you." He let go of her. "If we're caught together, you'll be out to death."  
  
"I don't care what they do to me!" she pulled him closer. "I only want to live my life with you!"  
  
"I wish that also, Neferet. But no matter what I do, I can't be with you." he stopped talking to look at her. Her eyes were glossy as she was about to cry. "Unless..."  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
Yami looked up at the sky. "It's long after midnight. Meet me by the river tomorrow at dawn and I will tell you of my plan." He kissed her goodnight and returned to his palace, feeling somewhat better than he did earlier in the day.  
  
"Finally decide to come back, Yami?" Malik, one of his servants said. "Have a nice unification with Neferet?"  
  
Yami only smiled. He didn't have to worry about Malik telling his parents. Even though Malik was his servant, he was still Yami's best friend. "Yeah." Yami said and decided to tell Malik his plan.  
  
After he was finished, Malik said, "Wow, you must really love her if you're going to go through with it. I don't know what I'm going to tell your parents when they ask what happened."  
  
"Tell them anything but the truth." Yami said. "I don't care what you tell them, just not where I am."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Yami was awoke by Malik. "If you're going to leave, I suggest you go now." He said. "Ra has not yet risen with the sun and you parents are already awake!"  
  
Yami got up and quickly got dressed. Then using Malik as a distraction, hurried out of the palace, so he could meet Neferet at the river. She was already there when he arrived.  
  
"I thought you would never come." She told him.  
  
"We really weren't supposed to meet until almost an hour from now. Why have you come so early?"  
  
"I spent the night here, waiting for you." She said. "I wanted to make sure I met you here. Now what is the plan?"  
  
Yami sat down beside her. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to go through with it."  
  
"I do want to go though with it, Yami. I would go to great extents to be with you."  
  
"The only way we can be together is if we run away together." He suggested. "I can't think of any other way."  
  
"That sounds fine to me." She said. " But that means you are giving up your title as future Pharaoh. You don't have to make that big of a sacrifice just for me."  
  
"I am already aware of the consequences and am willing to give up the power of the Pharaoh for you. We should be getting on with this before my parents notice I'm gone."  
  
What they didn't know was, in the shadows, a man had witnessed everything that had happened, and he intended to use his knowledge wisely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pharaoh and Queen didn't notice their son had been missing until early afternoon. When they did find him missing, both of them were furious. And when they heard the news that Neferet was also gone, it only made things worse. "When we find that ungrateful son of ours, he'll wish that he just would have married the woman we chose for him!" the Pharaoh told his wife.  
  
"Since that servant is always around him, maybe he knows something." They found Malik and talked to him but would not reveal anything. "For the last time, where is our son?"  
  
"I told you before and I'll tell you again, I know nothing of the Prince's whereabouts." Malik repeated.  
  
"Fine. If you are unwilling to cooperate, then we will use you as a leader of one of the search parties." She said and left with the Pharaoh.  
  
Malik sat down and put his hand on his head. " I'm sorry for anything they make me do, Yami." He said quietly to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the first chapter. Neferet is my character so you can't use her unless you ask. If I get a few reviews, I'll continue. If not, then I won't. Tell me what you think. -Yami  
  
P.S. Megan, if you are you reading this, yes, this is the piece of paper you've been annoying me about every day at school. ^^ 


	2. Caught

Wow, people actually liked this story. Here's the 2nd chapter. (And yes, Megan, I loved the ripped sock!!!) I do not own YGO but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks later, Yami and Neferet sat under a tree and rested. "Do you think they're looking for us, Neferet?"  
  
"I wish they weren't but I know they are." She answered him and moved closer. "What will you tell them if we're found?"  
  
"I'll say I kidnapped you. Promise you'll agree with me if I tell them."  
  
She gave him a sympathetic look. "But, Yami, that means you'll be punished and I won't. That wouldn't be fair to you."  
  
"As long as you're safe, that's all that matters."  
  
*** As Neferet slept, Yami watched over her. They're journey had been successful so far. Almost no one had seen them and there weren't any signs of a single search party. Yami was extremely tired because he hadn't slept a full night since they had left. Neferet had not been told this and he wanted to keep it that way. If she found out that he'd been watching over her instead of sleeping, she probably wouldn't let him go on, so kept it secret.  
  
About an hour or two before sunrise, Yami heard the voices of at least ten people coming towards them. He shook Neferet to wake her. " Neferet, we have to go, some people are coming and they may be after us." She got up and they hid behind an old abandoned house. The group looked at the spot where they had been.  
  
"Someone has been here." One of them said. "And by the looks of it, it wasn't too long ago. Are you sure you saw them coming this way?" he asked the young white-haired man with a double scar on his left eye. He nodded. "Search the area."  
  
"They're going to find us!" Neferet said nervously. "What do we do, Yami?"  
  
"Follow me inside the house." He told her and did what he said. She looked back once and when she turned around again, Yami was no longer in front of her.  
  
"Yami," she called in a whisper. "Yami, where are you?" she was instantly pulled down by him and landed directly on top of him. "Yami..." they stared at each other for a while but were interrupted by one of the men entering the house. Neferet quickly got off of him. "I'm sorry." Both of their faces were completely red but neither of them saw each other's face because barely any light came into the room. The man looked around and luckily didn't see them, so he left. "I think it's safe, Yami." Neferet said as she stood up with him. Since there weren't any windows in the house they couldn't see if the group was gone.  
  
"They must have been after us for a while if they were that close to finding us." said Yami. "I just hope they leave us alone. If this keeps up, we might have to travel during the nights."  
  
"But, Yami, we barely get enough sleep now!"  
  
"Do you want to get caught?" Yami asked in a slightly annoyed voice as he stepped into the sunlight. When he did, a net was thrown down on him and was trapped.  
  
"Yami!" Neferet cried as a net trapped her too. After they had control of them, they tied their hand behind their backs.  
  
"No one ties me up!" Yami shouted. "I am the prince and if you do not do what I say, I'll punish you all!" he looked at all of them and saw one of them was his servant. "Malik? What are you doing here? Did you help these people find me?" Malik was too ashamed to answer and walked on. " Answer me, Malik! Are you a traitor or did the Pharaoh send you?"  
  
"The Pharaoh sent us all." Another man said. "As soon as we arrive back home, Neferet will be put to death and you are to be married."  
  
"NO!" Yami yelled at them. "I will marry no one but Neferet! I would rather die!"  
  
"We are only telling you what the Pharaoh told us. We have no say in what happens." He said, slapping the back of Yami's neck.  
  
Yami kicked the man as hard as he could. "You bastard! If you ever hit me again, it will be your head!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was it? I've already written the next chapter. Should I put it up? -Yami 


	3. Sacrifices for Neferet

Not many people reviewed last chapter -_-. Was it not good or something? Oh well if not enough people review, I might not continue... I do not own YGO but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two nights later, they arrived back at the palace. The only reason they got there so quickly was because the man with the double scar summoned a monster with the ring around his neck for them to ride on the back of for quick access through the desert.  
  
Yami and Neferet were placed in a room where their arms were untied as the Pharaoh and Queen received the news. "Neferet, I never wanted it to turn out this way." Yami told her. "If only we would have made it to the next city, we might not be here now. I'm so sorry to drag you into this."  
  
"I do not blame you, Yami." She said softly. "I know you meant well for the both of us." She couldn't stand it any longer. If this was going to be her final moment with her true love, then she was going to make him remember her for the rest of his life. Neferet grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her. "I love you, Yami!" she pushed her lips to his and kissed him.  
  
It lasted only a few seconds because the Pharaoh struck down Yami with a leather whip. "I never thought you would stoop as low as to love a commoner." Yami stood up but said nothing. "It won't matter. Tomorrow morning, she will depart from this world and be guided by Anubis through her afterlife to the great Osiris."  
  
Yami finally spoke up. "Please, father, I beg of you, do not let any harm come to my Neferet. I love her with every ounce of my heart and soul!" Neferet placed her arm on his shoulder but quickly withdrew it after being hit with the whip. "Father! I asked you not to hurt her!"  
  
The Pharaoh stopped to think. "Fine, I will promise never to hurt Neferet again, but only if you agree to several of my wishes. First, you will receive twenty-five lashes from my whip as Neferet watches." Yami was surprised his father had suggested such a thing. He had too often seen young men die from nearly twenty. "Second, you will marry the woman I have chosen for you. And third, you my never talk to Neferet except for the last day of each month. If you do, she shall be severely tortured and killed by your own hands. Now, do you still wish to save her?"  
  
Yami looked at Neferet for a long time. "I will do all of what you say and more, just to keep her safe."  
  
"Well, it seems you have lucked out, my son. Tomorrow is the thirtieth of Het Heret (September 17th on our calendar). You may see Neferet from the time Ra rises to the time He sets. Enough of this, take your shirt off so we can get on with it."  
  
Yami obeyed the Pharaoh and got down on his hands and knees. "You may begin anytime." With that said, Neferet watched and felt Yami's pain as the Pharaoh stuck him with all his strength fifteen times. His body was shaking but he did not shed a single tear. "Why did you stop, father? Just punish me and get it over with!" the Pharaoh continued but stopped again at twenty.  
  
"I cannot bear to go on." The Pharaoh said. "You do not deserve any more pain." Yami lifted his head up. "Go, my son, spend the remainder of the night with your Neferet, but you must return before the Sun sets tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you, father." Yami said with tears forming in his eyes. "Thank you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all I have for this chapter. Do you still want me to continue? -Yami 


	4. Single Day

This is chapter 4-duh. I do not own YGO but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neferet helped Yami to her house. When they got there, Neferet wiped the blood from Yami's back with a wet cloth. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that for me."  
  
Yami flinched every time she touched him but let her continue. "It's fine. Don't worry about what I have to do for you. At least we get to be together once a month. Maybe if I am really pleasing to my parents, they'll let me see you twice a month."  
  
"Maybe," she said, putting the cloth down and looked into her lover's eyes. "I see that you are tired. You haven't slept properly in two weeks. Let me show you to your room."  
  
"My room is your room. We may never see each other after this. For all we know, Death my come upon us tomorrow." Yami followed her into her bedroom.  
  
"Will your parents be upset if they find out?" she asked, climbing into bed.  
  
"I don't know or care." He said and joined her. "I would risk it all to be with you."  
  
*Now you guys don't be getting any bad ideas from that. Yami and Neferet are still virgins. All they are doing is sleeping *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a while past midday when Neferet woke up. She stared at Yami who was still asleep by her side. Neferet ran her hand down his bare chest and shivered with delight. "Here I am with the prince of Egypt in my house!" she said with every bit of happiness in her heart. "I never want this day to end!" Yami looked up at her with his violet eyes and smiled. He had heard her speaking of him. "Yami!" she said, blushing. "I had no idea that you were awake!"  
  
"Do not feel embarrassment when you speak so highly of me." Yami said, holding her in his arms. "I love you just as much, if not more."  
  
A few minutes later, Neferet's mother, who hadn't any knowledge that the prince was in her house, walked in the door and screamed with surprise. "Prince Yami! Neferet, why did you not notify me that he was here?" she bowed to him. "Please forgive me, my prince. If I would have known you were coming, I would have prepared for your arrival."  
  
"There is no need for you to bow before me. I am an Egyptian, same as you. If anyone should be bowing, it should be me to you and Neferet." He stood up out of bed and did so. " I should be thanking you for letting me stay the night here."  
  
Both of them were speechless. Royalty bowing before a commoner was unheard of. Finally, Neferet spoke up. "Mother, if you would be so kind, could you please leave Yami and I alone?"  
  
"Certainly," she agreed and left.  
  
"So, Yami, what do we have planned for today?" Neferet asked, reaching for his golden belt.  
  
"Definitely nothing in here." He said with a small glare. She took her hand back and looked at the floor with shame. "Maybe we should go outside and do something."  
  
The rest of the day was spent outside of the house. They never wandered beyond to village but instead stayed within viewing distance of the palace. Neither of them were aware that from the balcony of the palace, the Pharaoh and Queen watched their every move. "Look at our son down there with Neferet." The Queen said. "I've never seen him so happy. Maybe we should just call off the marriage and let him be with her."  
  
"No," her husband answered. "Yami and I made a compromise. If Neferet is to live, he will be married."  
  
"But don't you think it's selfish to tear him away from his true love?" she asked.  
  
"It was selfish of him to run away and abandon his future bride. I could have just decided to kill her and then he never would have gotten to see her. I think once a month is plenty of time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the Sun set in the west, Yami and Neferet said their good-byes. "I don't want you to leave, Yami." She told him.  
  
"I don't want to either, but if I don't, I'll be forced to torture and kill you." He said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, goodnight, Neferet." He kissed her forehead. "I love you." He turned around and slowly walked home. When he did get back, he was ten minutes after his limit. As he walked in the door, his parents stood in front of him.  
  
"You are late, Yami." The Pharaoh said. "Did you forget your promise to me?"  
  
"No, father! I remember!" he yelled. "Why don't you just kill me so I can leave this miserable life?"  
  
His mother walked up and held him, which completely irritated him because he was no longer a child. "Calm down, Yami. Your father is only trying to make thing better for you."  
  
Yami pushed her. "Get away from me! If I'm depressed every time I leave Neferet, that's not making things better! Just leave me alone!" he ran out of the room and into his own.  
  
"Please, Inerka," the Queen said to her husband. "Let him marry Neferet. He's right. Things are only getting worse."  
  
Pharaoh Inerka sighed. "Shall I tell him tomorrow?"  
  
The Queen smiled. "Yes, that would be fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Mysterious Girl

Okay, since I have sooooo many fans, ( a total of about 5) I'm going to try and finish the story. So, then let's get to it. I do not own YGO but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga. Okay, Megan..Ryou is ... *hint hint * TRUE LOVE *hint hint * I'm sure you understand. (laughs uncontrollably in background)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In his room, Yami paced back and forth for about an hour. When he finally sat down, Malik walked into the room. "What do you want?"  
  
"I have good news, Yami." Malik said. "I over hear your parents talking and they said you could marry Neferet! They're going to tell you tomorrow!"  
  
"Why should I believe you? You betrayed me. You told my parents where I was going." He said angrily.  
  
"I never told them anything! It was the man with the double scar!"  
  
Yami got up and stood on the edge of the window. "I'm going to make it to the next city this time." He said and jumped, hitting the sand with a heavy thud, but did not get hurt.  
  
"Yami!" Malik called after him. "I'm telling you the truth!"  
  
Yami just ignored him and went on. It was completely dark because there was a new moon, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to be with his Neferet. He kept going until he ran into someone and fell backwards. "What the-"  
  
"I'm sorry," by the sound of the voice, it was a girl. "I guess I just wasn't paying attention to where I was headed." She had a small torch in her hand and held it up to his face. She gasped. "Prince Yami!"  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked.  
  
"Probably not, but I know you." She answered shyly.  
  
"May I ask your name?"  
  
She touched his face and then he put her hand on top of hers. "Yami, I finally get to meet you...." but then she quickly turned away. "I have to go." She blew out the torch and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"I wonder who she was..." he said aloud to himself, then continued to Neferet's house. As he got closer, he saw her sitting on the steps of her house, holding a candle. "Neferet!" he called to her and she looked up.  
  
"Yami!" she cried with joy as she ran over and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
His smile faded. "We must run away again."  
  
Neferet was confused. "But why? If we get caught again, your father may not be as merciful and spare my life."  
  
"Don't worry about it. If it comes to that, I shall take your place."  
  
She backed away. "No, Yami. I won't do it this time. I couldn't stand it if you were killed because of me! Go back to the palace before you are caught!"  
  
"Do you no longer trust me? Do you not think I can get you safely to Cairo?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I do but-" she was interrupted by someone. As he came closer, they noticed it was the Pharaoh.  
  
"I am very disappointed, Yami." He said. "You have went against my wishes. If you would have just waited until tomorrow I would have let you marry Neferet. But now that you disobeyed me, I will have to reconsider."  
  
"So Malik told me the truth? Father, may I ask who told you of my whereabouts when I had run away?"  
  
"He did not tell me of his name, but he had two scars on his right eye."  
  
"Father, please give me another chance."  
  
"We'll see." He said and slapped the back of his neck. Yami wanted to hurt him, just as he did the other man that hit him there. Everyone that knew Yami was aware that slapping the back of his neck agitated him most. "Go back to the palace, we shall speak of this in the morning." Inerka waited for him to return home and then turned to Neferet. "I don't believe we've met, although Yami has said much about you. Do you believe you will make a fine wife for my son?"  
  
"If it does not offend you, Pharaoh, I say yes." She answered.  
  
"Good then. Come back to the palace with me tonight, and tomorrow you will be his bride."  
  
"Really! Thank you!" she would have hugged him but she knew it was forbidden. Neferet followed Inerka to the palace. He showed her to the room where she spent the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am trying my hardest to make a happy ending to this..don't know if I'll be able to make it...don't worry, it's far from over. Please review.  
  
Megan, TRUE LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Ryou

I'm finally updating. I was grounded this weekend and couldn't type. Well, here's ch. 6. (Oh, and Seshesh was talking about  
Ryou in her review) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The next day, Neferet was woken up by the Queen. "Wake up. You have to get ready. My husband is already informing  
Yami of the good news."  
  
"But I have nothing of great value to wear to the wedding." Neferet told the Queen.  
  
"I have plenty of clothes you could borrow." she said pointing to the small storage room (closet). Neferet rose from her  
bed and looked through the clothes. Finally, she picked out a long blue dress. "Yes," said the Queen. "I remember wearing that  
on my wedding day."  
  
"Thank you for letting me borrow it." neferet said, putting it on. "May I see Yami now?"  
  
The Queen didn't have to answer because Yami came running into the room. "Neferet!" he cried happily while  
embracing her. "We are to be married!"  
  
"I know, we're going to be so happy together!"  
  
"I can't allow it." a voice said from behind them "Yami, I won't let you take my Neferet away from me."  
  
"Who are you?" Yami asked.  
  
"My name is Ryou. (Yami Bakura)" he said, stepping into the light, "Don't forget it." his double scar could now be seen.  
"Give her to me!"  
  
"Do you know this man, Neferet?"  
  
She hesitated. "Yea..... but Ryou and I are just friends!"  
  
Yami was getting a hint that something wasn't right. "Just friends? Nothing more?"  
  
Neferet nodded but Ryou spoke, "No, we are more than friends. We are lovers."  
  
"Neferet...." Yami said, looking away. "I thought you were faithful to me."  
  
"But, Yami, I am!"  
  
"Silence!" Pharaoh Inerka yelled as he came in. "What is all this commotion about?"  
  
"It is none of your business!" Ryou shouted , throwing a dagger in the Pharaoh's chest.  
  
"NO!" screamed the Queen.  
  
Ryou threw another dagger at her but missed her head by several inches. "Damn!" he whispered. "No matter, at least the  
Pharaoh is out of the way." he grabbed Neferet, chanted a spell and disappeared.  
  
Yami was in complete shock. The one thing he wanted for years was gone in seconds. "Neferet....." suddenly he was  
overcome by anger and sorrow. "RYOU! I swear to Osiris I'll kill you!" He took the dagger from his dying father , ripped his  
shirt off, and started carving into his chest. When he was done, he dropped it.  
  
"Yami," the Queen said in horror when she saw what her son had done to himself. He had engraved Neferet's name in  
hieroglyphics upon his body.  
  
"Hurry," he said, "We have to help father before it's too late." Both of them picked up Inerka and carried him to the High  
Mage of healing. Hours later, Inerka returned unharmed.  
  
"Hekahemet," he said to his wife. "Thank you for helping me."  
  
"You should be thanking your son also."  
  
The Pharaoh glanced over and saw the hieroglyphics. "Yami, I promise, that when you find Neferet, you mat marry her  
immediately."  
  
"I give you my thanks, father." he said, bowing. "But if you do not mind, I would like to go look for her."  
  
"You may go as long as someone travels with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
There's the end of the chapter. I've got a lot written but I never have time to type. I'll update as soon as possible next time. 


	7. Rae

Here's the next chapter. Sorry, but this one is short. I do not own YGO but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Yami quickly searched his palace for Malik, but could find him nowhere. Finally, he walked outside to get someone to come with him. After twenty  
minutes and about asking ten people, he sat down on a rock. At first, he didn't notice the girl that was sitting not too far away. "Excuse me," said Yami,  
"But will you help me find someone?"  
  
She looked at him a while and said, "Sure, who are you looking for?"  
  
Yami recognized her voice. "Hey, you're the girl I met last night! You never told me your name."  
  
"Sorry, prince Yami. I just remembered I have to go somewhere."  
  
The girl started to walk away but Yami grabbed her arm. "Why are you being so secretive? Just tell me your name. Are you afraid I won't like it?"  
  
"My name is Rae (Ray)." she told him. "Now may I go?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you tell me earlier? And I thought you were going to help me."  
  
She looked into his eyes. "You still want me to even after what I did yesterday?"  
  
"Yes, it's fine." Yami said. "I have to inform my father that you are coming with me before we go." he went back into the palace and told his  
parents. "A girl named Rae is coming with me to find Neferet."  
  
Inerka and Hekahemet stared at each other. "What did you say he name was? What does she look like?" the Pharaoh asked.  
  
"Well, she looks like maybe she's fifteen. She has black hair and eyes. She's pretty too."  
  
"Yami, the girl you were supposed to marry name was Rae." his mother told him.  
  
Yami was surprised. That was why Rae had shown so much affection towards him. "I'll talk to her about it. I really have to go, goodbye." he ran out  
of the room and back to Rae. "We can go." the walked for awhile when Yami finally said something. "I'm really sorry I didn't marry you. Can you forgive  
me?" she stopped moving and began to cry. "What's wrong?" he held her in his arms. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I do forgive you. It's just.... I was so happy when I found out. I really love you, Yami. I always have." Rae said to him and wiped her eyes.  
"We can go now."  
  
Yami felt bad for her and picked a sacred blue lotus flower and handed it to her. "It's almost as beautiful as you."  
  
Rae turned her head away. "Don't say that." she said quietly."it's not true."  
  
"Yes it is. I wouldn't lie to you." he answered. "You know, if Neferet dies because of this, you have my word that I will marry you."  
  
She smiled at him. "You really mean it?" Yami nodded. "Thank you."  
  
After the entire day in the intense heat, an old woman offered them a room in her house. "We are very grateful to you for letting us stay here."  
Yami said, going into the room with Rae.  
  
"You're welcome." she said. "Anything for my future Pharaoh."  
  
Yami was about to fall asleep a few hours later when he heard Rae start to cry again. "Rae, please don't cry. I know what I did was unfair to you,  
but I can't do anything about it."  
  
"I know. I don't want to force you to love me." she moved closer and kissed his neck. "All I'm asking for is a single kiss from you."  
  
"That's it?" he asked, kissing her not once but repeatedly. When he stopped, he said, "we better get some rest. Now that you got what you  
wanted, you should be fine."  
  
*Still don't get any ideas*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
That's it. The next one is twice as long so you'll have something to look forward to next time. 


	8. Back at the Palace

Well, I got up, ate breakfast, and- typed this chapter (don't ask.It's from a TV show) Anyways here it is. I do not own YGO but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Weeks went by and there still wasn't any sign of Ryou or Neferet. Yami and Rae asked almost everyone they came in contact with. There were very few people that had actually seen Ryou but none of them knew where he had gone. Finally, Yami became so frustrated that he sat down.  
"We're never going to find Neferet! We should just give up!"  
  
Rae sat beside him. "No, we've been searching for her for over a month. You can't give up now."  
  
"Let's just go back and I'll marry you. Ryou probably already killed Neferet." he said.  
  
"Yami, you do not truly love me. We are going to find her."  
  
Yami turned his head quickly and looked at her. "Do NOT argue with me!" he yelled at her. Rae was surprised. He had never raised his voice to her before. Suddenly, Yami stood up, took his Millennium Puzzle off, and turned it upside-down. Then he conducted a spell, making a blue light shine out of the tip and a Curse of Dragon from the Shadow Realm appeared. "Get on it." He commanded as he got on its back. Rae did the same but sat too far behind him. "If you don't want to fall off hold on to me!" he shouted. Rae knew he was getting annoyed so she obeyed and held on to his waist. Yami kicked the Curse of Dragon gently on its side and it immediately began to fly. "Take me back to the palace!" he ordered and it flew in the correct direction.  
  
Rae never looked down but when she did and saw how high up she was, she screamed. "Yami! Get me off of this thing! I can't stand heights!"  
  
Yami turned his head. "Stop acting like a child. We'll be there in a few hours." Sure enough, in a few hours, they were back in the palace. It was after dark and Rae had fallen asleep on the ride back. He didn't want to wake her up so he carried her inside. As he walked through the door, he saw Malik cleaning. "Malik, I have returned."  
  
Malik turned around and dropped his cleaning utensils. "Who in the world is that? Either Neferet looks different or that's not her. Who is she and why do you have her?"  
  
"Her name is Rae and she was the one I was supposed to marry. She went with me to look for Neferet."  
  
Malik went up to Rae and stroked her black hair. "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."  
  
"If you can win her heart," Yami said, "Then you can have her." he set her down on his bed and then walked back out to the main room that Malik was in. "She's really nice, Malik."  
  
"Why don't you want her if she's so great?"  
  
Yami was surprised. "Malik, I love Neferet. You know that."  
  
"Do you think I have a chance with her? I mean it will be hard to compete with you."  
  
"You don't have to compete. You just have to make her stop loving me."  
  
Rae had woken up and walked into the main room. "Yami, why aren't you with me?"  
  
"I was just talking to my friend Malik. Would you like to meet him?" he asked. Yami knew Malik was getting embarrrassed by thee look and color of his face. He was beginning to turn pale.  
  
"Hello, Malik." She said in a friendly but still tired voice. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Uhhhh............" Malik couldn't speak so Yaami elbowed him. "Er- I mean, hi, Rae, it's nice to meet you too."  
  
Malik was shaking now so Rae touched his shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
  
He was now completely white and no longer looked like an Egyptian. "Am I alright?" he repeated nervously. "Of course I'm alright! Do I not look alright? Yes! Yes! I'm alright! I'm just fine! I'm-"  
  
"Going to bed." Yami interrupted. "Malik is going to bed." He pulled him into another room. "Calm down!"  
  
Malik topped shaking. "Did I really do bad, Yami? Does she think I'm an idiot?"  
  
"Well, let's just say that she probably thinks you're a little awkward. You have to more open about your feelings towards her." He explained. "I know that this is your first time to love but if she doesn't know, then she won't ever love you back."  
  
"You're right. When should I tell her? Tomorrow? Next month? Never......."  
  
"Now!" Yami said. "If you want her to like you then tell her now."  
  
"Yeah!" he said in a confident voice. "I'm going out and telling her now!" he left and came back in five seconds. "She's sleeping out there. I...... I didn't want to wake her up"  
  
Yami sighed and shook his head. "Do you just want me to tell her?"  
  
"Go ahead, but I'm going upstairs......... you know, it's really late"  
  
Alright but tell my parents I'm back while you're up there." He walked out into the main room again except Rae was not sleeping like Malik had said. "Hi, Rae. Thrre's something Malik wants me to tell you."  
  
"What is it? I've barely had a chance to talk to him." She said.  
  
"Well.........Rae, Malik is in love with you!" he shouted quickly.  
  
"That's very sweet of him. But if he truly did, I would be hearing it from him and not you."  
  
"Listen, Malik was so nervous that I offered to do it. If I would have know it offended you, I would have made him do it himself."  
  
"Where is he?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Upstairs in his room." Yami told her. "Why?"  
  
"I'm going to talk to him about this!"  
  
"Rae, it's getting really late. Go to bed. You can talk about this to him in the morning."  
  
"Fine," she said, walking into a room with Yami. "I guess it can wait."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was long (for me). It took me 3 days to type in the computer lab............ partially because Megan kept distracting me. Looks like the next chapter will be a long one too. (After this, only two more L) 


	9. Neferet is Found

Okay, here is the chapter you've been waiting for. Neferet is back! Well, she will be. I do not own  
YGO but I do own all the characters not in the anime or manga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami made sure that he woke up before Rae so he could talk to Malik. He went upstairs into  
his room. There Malik was, sitting on his bed. "Did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
Malik looked up with tired eyes. "No, not at all. I couldn't stop thinking about Rae. Did you  
tell her? What did she say?"  
  
"She was a little upset that you didn't tell her yourself, but I calmed her down."  
  
"I'm such an idiot. I should have done it myself." Malik told him.  
  
"Yami!" Rae cried from downstairs suddenly. Both of them ran down to her. Before they  
walked into her room, they saw a trail of blood leading inside. They went in and saw Rae sitting  
on the middle of the floor.  
  
"Rae, what happened?" Yami asked, looking at her hair, that had once been waist long but was  
now shoulder length.  
  
"It was.... Ryou." she managed to say, in-between tears. "He cut my hair and carved into my  
back."  
  
Yami read it and it said that if he did not give up the Millennium Puzzle and his title as future  
Pharaoh, everyone he cared about would die, including Neferet. "Because of me," he said,  
"Everyone has to suffer. If I were dead, this would be over."  
  
"Don't say that!" Rae shouted. "All of us care about you! If you were dead, we'd all be worse  
off!"  
  
"Whatever you say," he said, helping her to her feet. "You should get cleaned up before we do  
anything else." Yami took her to the river and she was washed. When they returned, Malik had  
already cleaned up the mess. Yami heard his parents calling him. "I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Yami left and Malik and Rae were left alone. "Rae," said Malik, "you're hair doesn't look that  
bad when it's short."  
  
"Do you really think so?" she asked and he nodded. "Yami said that you loved me. Is it true?"  
  
Malik looked away, "Yes," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself."  
  
"I guess it's alright." she said, coming closer to him. "Could you-" Rae didn't finish because  
Malik kissed her. "Malik!" she said in surprise and pulled away from him, blushing. After she saw  
the sadness on his face, she realized that he was who she really wanted, and she returned his kiss.  
Yami came back but quickly walked back out when he saw them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day, when Malik was alone, Yami went to go see him. He was lying on his bed,  
smiling. "Malik, we need to talk."   
  
"About what?" he asked happily.  
  
"About you and Rae."  
  
"What about us?" Malik no longer sounded happy. "Do you have something against me loving  
her?"  
  
"No," said Yami, "Of course not. But my parents do. They won't allow you to love as a  
servant. They especially wouldn't want you to like her. I want to free you but I can't"  
  
"Why not?" Malik was mad now. "You need me as a servant too bad to let me go? Are you  
too lazy to do things yourself?"  
  
Yami was getting upset with what Malik had said. "What are you talking about?" he shouted.  
"I don't make you do everything! I help you all the time!"  
  
"No, you don't! You're just a selfish slave driver!" Malik said and slapped Yami's neck as hard  
as he could. Malik was shocked at himself. Never in his life had he ever hurt anyone. "Yami.... I-  
I'm sorry."  
  
What Yami did shocked him more. He grabbed Malik's arm and drug him into the dungeon.  
"Get in there!" he shouted and slammed the stone gate behind him. "I dare you to say it again!" he  
turned around and began to leave.  
  
"Yami, wait!" Malik called after him. "I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Shut your mouth if you know what's good for you. If I hear you speak again, I'll kill you." he  
left the dungeon without looking back.  
  
Rae saw him exiting. "What did you do to Malik? Why did you lock him up?"  
  
"I can no longer trust Malik. He has betrayed me, Rae." Yami answered. "I don't want to see  
you around him anymore."  
  
Rae didn't know what to say at first. "But, Yami, I love him. It would just be like me telling  
you that you could no longer love Neferet."  
  
Yami put his hand over her mouth. "Don't talk back to me or you'll have the same fate as  
Ryou and Malik."  
  
She knew what he was going to do to Ryou. "No! You can't kill Malik too!"  
  
"I told you not to talk back to me!"  
  
"It's all Neferet's fault! If you would have just married me like you were supposed to, she  
wouldn't have gotten kidnaped and none of this would be happening!"  
  
"Get out of my sight now!" he yelled and she quickly left. Yami ran up to his room and cried  
for his love. "Neferet!" he shouted. "My Neferet, where are you?" he tried to wipe his tears away  
but they kept returning. "Why must I suffer from your absence?" Yami stood up and grabbed a  
dagger sitting on a desk, then went out into the rain. "I will end this pain now!" he shouted as he  
held it above his body.  
  
"Yami....." he heard a strange ghostly voice say to him, and he immediately recognized it.  
  
"Neferet?" Yami called out. "Neferet, is that you?"  
  
"Follow the light...." she said again. "And you will find me...."  
  
Yami glanced around but didn't see what she meant at first. The entire city was darkened from  
the storm- except for one place. It was a shrine dedicated to him. The fire from inside was still  
burning. He walked slowly towards it and inside he saw Neferet. She looked nothing like what she  
used to. Her ripped clothes barely clung to her body, her eyes were bloodshot, and she had cuts  
and bruises all over her body. "Neferet.... what has Ryou done to you?"  
  
Neferet hadn't noticed his arrival but when she saw him, a weak smile appeared on her face.  
"Yami, you came!" she tried to sound excited but she couldn't talk very loud. "Ra has answered  
my prayers. I prayed to him everyday for you to fine me." Neferet stopped to catch her breath. It  
was the most she had talked in weeks. "Ryou is gone now. Please take me home." Yami picked  
up her fragile body quite easily. She had lost at least twenty pounds since he had last seen her.  
"Ryou never feeds me anymore. All he will give me is water."  
  
"You don't have to worry any longer, Neferet. I promise Ryou will never get his hands on you  
again." he said and took her to the palace, where she was placed on his bed. "While you sleep, I'll  
watch for Ryou."  
  
"Hold me, Yami." she told him and he did. "I've missed you so much. I thought I was going to  
die if I had to wait another day without you."  
  
"I missed you too." he answered, and held her the rest of the night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Well? The next chapter is the last so I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. 


	10. The End

Here's the end of the story, sorry it's so short. I do not own YGO but I do own all the  
characters not in the anime or the manga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The next day when Yami woke up, Neferet was staring at him. "How long have you been  
awake?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't know," she answered, "Maybe a few minutes."  
  
Yami finally let go of her after holding her all night. "Do you want something to eat?"  
  
Neferet grabbed him back. "I'm scared, Yami. Ryou has probably returned and is  
looking for me now."  
  
"I told you, I will protect you. You have nothing to worry about." he assured her.  
  
"What if you can't? What if you aren't strong enough to protect me?"  
  
"Yes, Yami, what if you can't?" Ryou said, coming into the room. "Did you actually think  
that if you took her I wouldn't look here first? You're such a baka."  
  
"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Yami asked.  
  
"Because you took her away from me! She was mine until she met you! If you give me  
the Millennium Puzzle, I'll go."  
  
"Don't give him the Item, Yami." Neferet begged him. "He already has one of his own.  
Just let me suffer."  
  
"Neferet, I can''t let that happen to you. Ryou, is there anything else you desire?"  
  
He thought a moment. "The title Pharaoh would be nice." By the look on Yami's face,  
Ryou knew that he wasn't about to get that, and he was growing impatient. "I summon Man  
Eater Bug!" he shouted, held out the ring and the monster appeared. It ran into Yami,  
threw him into the wall and then began to slash away at his skin.  
  
"Ryou! Don't hurt him!" Neferet cried. "I'll do anything to make you stop!"  
  
He called back the monster. "Anything?" Neferet nodded. Even though Yami was  
weakened and could barely move, he saw this as an opportunity to defeat Ryou. As he was  
negotiating with her, Yami took the same dagger he had attempted suicide with the day  
before and threw it at Ryou, piercing his heart. The direct hit should have killed him  
instantly but instead he just fell to the floor. "Neferet," Ryou began to say as blood  
dripped out of his mouth. "I'm s-sorry I made your life.... miserable. All I wanted was your  
love......once more. They say nothing lasts forever," Neferet came closer to him and he  
whispered to her, "But my love for you will."  
  
Neferet touched Ryou's face and he smiled. Seconds later, his body became limp and  
lifeless.  
  
"I had to do it." Yami told her. "If I didn't, he would have destroyed us both with his  
madness."  
  
"I know, Yami."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Unlike most commoners, Ryou was not buried underneath the desert sand. Yami  
prepared for him a proper burial. He was first mummified and them placed in a small  
temple, dedicated to him.  
  
Malik was let out of the dungeon, and even though it was against the Pharaoh's wishes,  
Yami released Malik of his servant status, and he was free to marry Rae.  
  
Now that every obstical was out of the way, Yami could finally get what he wanted for  
so long- Neferet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What a stupid ending. I could add on  
but............................................................................................................................................................  
...................................... Anyways, I know, I said I would try to make a happy ending, I really  
did. For some reason, in every story I write, somebody has to die (be thankful it wasn't  
one of the main characters) Well, I hoped you liked this.  
  
-Yami 


End file.
